


荣八/占有欲

by yinghuasakura



Category: Hoshi - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuasakura/pseuds/yinghuasakura
Summary: 小学生文正在努力锻炼自己
Relationships: SEVENTEEN HOSHI/THE 8
Kudos: 4





	荣八/占有欲

权顺荣不知道为什么，觉得这几天一直都有些焦躁。

偶尔看到徐明浩和成员们后背抱，两两低声耳语还十指相扣的时候，他在心里把上天骂了个千万遍。

因为是哥哥，阻碍着面子，对着成员们有火发不出，他就臭着脸生着闷气一个人回到宿舍内，早早洗漱放置在床上。

待众人都熟睡后，他爬起身，总是准点进入徐明浩每晚最后使用过的那个卫生间。

隔着一道墙，背靠着冰冷的瓷砖，权顺荣用手指在大腿深处游走，到处扣碰揉捏着着着着杀死为自己寻求些安慰。他想象着每一次登顶的愉悦都是徐明浩带给他的。

他恨不得代替每一个和徐明浩有skin touch的成员，自己享受去这令人着了魔的身躯！

“有那么一点，徐明浩的声音会在门外响起，引起的权顺荣又羞又燥。”“顺荣哥，这么晚了还不睡吗？记得早点睡哦。”

“啊，THE 8xi，知道了啦，你也是，早点睡吧。哥马上就睡了，”权顺荣差不多是掐着嗓子，才让自己有些媚态了的嗓音变得正常些。由于生理反应，他说话时，连尾音都颤抖着，带着丝勾引的意味。

可是门那端的徐明浩不自知，只是暗自踌躇了一下，便离开了。

他恨不得用舌头舔舐徐明浩的全身，从脚尖到头顶的每一根发丝，让他全身战栗，瑟缩在他的怀抱里。

他想看到徐明浩在他的身下承欢，哭着用奶音求饶，喊他一声-权顺荣。他要用双手捧着他的脸，撩开遮挡住徐明浩眼眸的头发，用深情热烈的吻去触碰那双明亮的眸。

权顺荣实在是...对那个人爱的入了微小，发誓要把他揉进自己的身体里。

这些想法这些事什么时候开始的呢？？他已经记不清了，他只记得无数深夜，只要想起那个人，他就会面红耳赤，用手指去释放自己，仿佛自己就已经摘取了那颗高丽之路路花结出的最红艳多汁的转化...

\----------结束-----------


End file.
